theslenderman_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
One Bad Dream
One Bad Dream was an ARG revolving around the Slender Man, but also focuses on the Lovecraftian-inspired horror known as Zalgo and conspiracies very similar to TribeTwelve and Dark Harvest. It has since concluded, and an 'inspired' reboot called Project One Bad Dream started uploading in 2016. Story The story is set primarily in Florida and revolves around several teenagers. The apparent main characters are Rob, Dalton, and Brandon who begin to experience strange occurrences. It leads into several of his friends either missing, dead, or deranged until they discover there is a hooded/masked person relaying messages of death and destruction once his master known as Zalgo is released. There is also a fire-plot revolving a children's campgrounds which Brandon and 2 others were its sole survivors. The second set of videos started defining a massive plot, such as a time travel into a Zalgofied future where cannibals, war, and chaos are rampant, loyalties are tried and a government organization actively pursuing Rob and Dalton. Even more, a briefcase stolen by a government agent reveals a secret Nazi scientist conspiracy that almost unleashed Zalgo by mistake during the 1950s. Antagonists Slender Man The Slender Man in One Bad Dream gives off very confusing meanings and vibes. Though the Slender Man is malevolent and does harm characters in the story, it does not seem to directly engage or threaten either Rob or Dalton, but merely the people involved in the series. It is possible, and heavily suggested, that the Slender Man is using the duo to stop Zalgo's escape into their world and prevent an apocalyptic end of the world at Zalgo's hands. The government agency appears to have several filed incidents about the Slender Man, also known as Echo-1. As revealed in Vid 35 , the Slender Man is known as Keninwayhee, which is Cherokee for Bone Giant. Though unknown which tribe it originated from, The Bone Giant was great Teacher which heavily suggests that the Native American tribe was controlled or possessed by the Slender Man. ZALGO Zalgo is a monster of unimaginable and impossible terror. The power this creature/being holds is the power to destroy world through chaos, death, destruction and horror. He is described as an unstoppable entity with Satan-like powers and the incarnation of chaos, death, destruction and horror. Zalgo portrayal in One Bad Dream seems to work like a corruptive hive-mind that eats away at a person's sanity and soul. It has been shown that the Messenger often references things from the Zalgo invocation, and the Eye of Am has clearly done some research into many things centered around the abomination. It is implied that Zalgo's enemy, Am Dhaegar was annihilated by Zalgo through information uncovered by Agent Sarah in the Eye of Am. The Cults of Am Dhaegar which were global at one point were forced to disband or were arrested at some point in history. Drawing the eye of Am, has proven effective at combating Zalgo's minions, like the Messenger. The Messenger The Messenger is the brother of Lorraine Joshka, who is responsible for discovering the Nazi conspiracy and the government conspiracy. However, Jeremy was either captured by another follower of Zalgo or succumbed all on his own. Becoming the Messenger, he is a hollow shell with an attitude and a twisted sense of humor that obeys every whim of his Master through the Nezperdian hive-mind. He is the one who brings the claim that the world will end but never tells us how Zalgo will escape into the real world. It has been shown in the Eye of Am Research blog that the seals of Am Dhaegar appear to have some effect on Zalgo and the Messenger. The Messenger is also actively aggressive and even violent, such as stabbing Erick in the back, travelling up to Maine and assaulting Agent Sarah and even threatening Victor. The Government Agency The government agency is very shady but has apparent ties to other notable series figures. Their goals are currently unknown but it's been shown that they have detained everyone pertaining to this incident and know a lot more than what is currently known about them. They had several reports on characters from Clover In Chicago. What is most strikingly frightening are the Nazi conspiracy documents discovered, which detail a Nazi scientist that shares the same last name as Lorraine, Dr. Joshka. The documents detail Joshka's descent into madness, imply he would become a follower of Zalgo through corruptive hive-mind influence but for some reason destroyed the Nazi plot and the portal created. External Links One Bad Dream YouTube Channel Rob's twitter account The Eye of Am blog Category:Alternate Reality Experience Category:Video Series